Happily, You and Me
by Flame Ray
Summary: Read this story to find how our favourite mages confessed to each other in front of the whole guild. Nalu Oneshot! ("You liiiike him" Happy snickered... "I knew it!" Mira exclaimed...)


(Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It is owned by Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own song (Happily by One Direction) I have changed lyrics for story's sake. But I don't own anything.

A/N: The bold capital sentences are parts of song (Eg: '

 **YOU KNOW** ')

* * *

Natsu didn't understand why he felt so attached towards her. Something that made him to see her smile, to stay by her side, need to protect her every time. Something about her that had captured his eyes.(rhymes, anyone?). He didn't want any harm to reach her. Because the Lucy he knew was always smiling, cheerful and strong. Her chocolate brown eyes would shine up like the stars at night. He felt certain sparks coming from his heart when he was with her. It was strange for him given that he was a Fire Dragon Slayer. When he witnessed future Lucy's death , he realized that how much he wanted her.

Now he knew why. Just a mere sentence that could sum up all his feelings. He liked her? No, he felt something more than that. He loved her. It took him time to realize it. And now when he figured this out, he needed her to know. He wanted to tell her. But he was afraid. Afraid of being rejected. Afraid to loose her. He, the mighty Salamander was afraid.

 **YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND...**

 **WHAT YOU DO TO ME WHEN YOU HOLD MY HAND...**

His mind would somehow lead every thought to her. She would always remain on back of his mind. He remembered how he met her at Hargeon.

"Igneel! Igneel , it's me!"...

"Here's my autograph kid now you can brag to all your friends."...

"No thanks."...

"My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you. Natsu and Happy, was it?"...

"You are so nice."... "Aye!"...

"Don't worry about him. He is wizard too."...

"My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard."...

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"...

"The Royal Army? AHH..! Where the heck are you taking me?" Luigi said

"Just come on. You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, didn't ya? So let's go. "...

"Alright! "...

 **WE WERE NEVER MEANT TO MEET BUT A TWIST OF FATE,**

 **MADE IT SO YOU CAME RIGHT MY WAY...**

At first he was cursing Hargeon and it's mode of transportation. He had come so far away just to meet Igneel, which was indeed just a rumour and the Salamander turned out to be a criminal called Bora. But that place was special to him, for he met someone special there.

How lucky they both were to have each other in their lives. Maybe it was their destiny to be with each other. It was written in the stars.

 **IT'S 9AM AND I'VE GOT YOU ON MY MIND...**

 **WONDERING IF YOU FEEL IT TOO, INSIDE...**

 **TRYING SO HARD BUT I CAN'T REALLY HELP...**

 **COMING TO YOU SO YOU ARE NOT LONELY THERE...**

He wanted to see her, so he did what a abnormal person would do. He barged into her apartment through the window. Again. He ate all the items from her fridge. It was like his second home.

She was sleeping peacefully. With the first rays of sun falling on her ,through the window and her skin glowing she looked like an angel. Not wanting to disturb her and get a Lucy-Kick, he left her alone. She could be as scary as Erza when she wanted to. He shivered at the thought. To get his mind off her he headed straight to the guild. He spotted his rival doing nothing...

"Hey Ice Princess!" He provoked him.

"Wanna go Flame Brain?" Gray chided back taking his stance.

"Let's settle this once and for all Droopy Eyes." He clenched his fists.

"Take this Slanty Eyes. Ice Make: Lance! "

"Fighting in a REAL MAN!"

* * *

Lucy woke up eyeing her room carefully. When a familiar pink colour haired boy was nowhere to be seen, she sighed with relief. Though secretly, she was wishing for him to be there.

He would always make her smile. When she was with him something unexpected would happen. He could find silver lining in any dark cloud. What a positive careless attitude he had! Not to mention he had saved her many times. It was him who had brought her to Fairy Tail. He made her dream come true. She could never stay angry at him. She knew she felt something more than just liking him. She loved him. How empty her life would be if she hadn't met him. She trusted him more than she trusted herself. She could count on him fearless. He always got her back.

She went to her kitchen and noticed food scrapes everywhere indicating that a certain dragon slayer had stole her food and been there. She got ready and went to the guild. Lucy opened the guild door and made her way to the counter to talk to Mirajaine, the only sane person in the whole guild. Except Levy and Lisanna that is. Mira beamed at her her, with a evil glint in her eyes. Oh this can't be good.

"So Lucy, just a random question. Do you have feelings for him ?" Mira asked wiping the glass in her hand.

Oh how could she forget that Mira liked to ship her. The Devil-Matchmaker. So much interested in her love life. Not so sane now, huh? Last time when Mira suggested Natsu, she had a bad day. Mira once also suggested that Gray might like her. Who 'him' was she talking about this time?

"What are you talking about?" Lucy smiled innocently.

"I know you have feelings for Natsu. So tell me." Mira said.

Lucy stuttered "I-I still don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb Lucy. Just admit that you like Natsu." Her white haired sister-Lisanna said. Lucy sweared that she would be the Devil Matchmaker 2.

"Lisanna! Not you too!" She begged her.

"Lu-chan, its now or never! " Levy joined in their conversation. Was she standing behind her? Talk about personal reasons and privacy. What's up with them. Just mind your own business. Talk about another matchmaker. Devil Matchmaker 3.

"Sheee isss riiight" said Cana as her voice wavered probably due to heavy drinking. Devil Matchmaker 4. Was it just her or was she in hell, surrounded by devils. Lucy snorted at her thoughts.

"Love Rival! Are you planning to take away my Gray-sama?" Juvia popped in. Where did she come from? Ahhh... another one, just what she needed.

Sensing the murderous aura, Juvia was giving and summing up the death stares other four girls were giving her, there was no possible way to get out of this sticky situation , unlike always. So she did the right thing and confessed her undying love for her best friend. Sort-of.

"Fine! I-I lo-lo, God this is so embarrassing!" Her face heated up as she continued "I love Natsu !"

All smirked at her devilishly while Mira said something about mini Natsus and Lucys running in the guild.

What Lucy didn't know was that a certain fire dragon slayer had heard her confession due to his enhanced hearing. Moments later the brawl he had started died down , so he went to his favorite celestial wizard...

"Hey Lucy!" He draped his hands on her shoulders from behind, scaring her to death. "I want to show you something."

"I swear you will give me heart attack."she calmed herself. " What do-" Before she could finish her question Natsu grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her to the stage.

 **WE'RE ON FIRE, WE'RE ON-ON FIRE,**

 **WE'RE ON FIRE NOW!...**

Natsu released her hand and yelled "Hey everyone! I have something very important to say."

 **WE'RE ON FIRE, WE'RE ON-ON FIRE,**

 **WE'RE ON FIRE NOW!...**

All attention turned towards them.

 **ONE...**

He grabbed her waist.

 **TWO...**

He leaned in closer to her face.

 **THREE...**

He kissed her. On the lips. Passionately.

"I love you, Lucy!"

 **I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY WHEN WE'RE TOGETHER!...**

The guild erupted into loud cheers. Clapping was heard. Whistles were blown. Some were shouting.

"Finally flame brain! Took you long enough!"

"You are officially not my Love rival!"

"Lu-chan. Congratulations! "

"So bunny-girl and salamander a thing now?"

"I want a barrel of beer."

"We demand a party!"

 **YOU KNOW I WANNA BE THE ONE WHO HOLDS YOU WHEN YOUR SLEEP...**

Natsu grinned at her blushing face. Before he could go , She pulled him back by his scarf initiating another passionate kiss.

 **I JUST WANT IT TO BE YOU AND I FOREVER...**

"You liiike him!" Happy snickered.

"Try , I love him!" Lucy suggested and smiled.

Mira died of happiness and fainted.

 **I KNOW YOU DON'T WANNA LEAVE...**

 **SO COME ON BABY BE WITH ME SO HAPPILY!...**

"Today is the best day ever!"

"I agree with you!"

 **SO HAPPILY!**

.

.

.

The End

* * *

A/N: I have changed most of lyrics so they match with the story. I added my own sentences and changed the order of song verses for story sake. So you can say it's heavily inspired from Happily by One Direction.

And for the flashback(their meeting at Hargeo.), I only included snippets of their dialogue. Not whole story.


End file.
